


Family Secrets

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [8]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tells Louisa that the Buttergoods are all vampires. She doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

Scott stood at the bathroom door, trying to decide whether or not to knock. Louisa had been in there for a while now, but it didn’t sound like she’d been crying. If anything, it had been silent.

“Louisa, come out,” said Scott at last. “We can talk about this.”

“Why? So you can suck my blood?” asked Louisa. “I agreed to be your whore and the mother of your child, not your blood bag.” Scott groaned, bumping his head gently on the door.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” said Scott. Honestly, what had he expected when he’d turned to her and asked her if he could drink her blood? He’d had his fangs out too. No wonder she’d got up and left.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” said Louisa. “So, what, you’re a vampire?”

“Yes,” said Scott, and sighed. He’d really fucked things up this time. “Even daddy is one, but the stroke really took its toll on him.”

“Was it really a stroke?” asked Louisa. He imagined that she was leaning on the door. The same door that he’d fucked her against quite a few times.

“Yes,” said Scott. “One of the Winterwells poisoned him with garlic before that though, so he was weak when it happened.”

“How old are you really, then?” asked Louisa.

“Only about as old as you,” said Scott. 

“Sure you are.”

“I am. There are a few centuries between me and Junior, though. Will you come out if I answer your questions?” asked Scott.

“Alright,” said Louisa. She looked at the mirror, trying to see if she looked any different. “When you were fucking me over the sink, I saw your reflection. How is that possible if you’re a vampire?”

“We use a glamour,” said Scott. “Otherwise we wouldn’t show up in photos, and then people would think something’s up.”

“That does make sense,” said Louisa. She put a hand on her stomach. “So I’m having a half-vampire kid. Will that affect me in any way?”

Scott sucked in air through his teeth. Well, time to tell her. “You’ll have to be changed towards the end so you don’t die.” He nearly fell into the bathroom as the door was wrenched open, and he definitely deserved the punch in the jaw that he got. Louisa glared at him and stalked over to the bed.

“And you didn’t think to tell me that in the first place?” Louisa snapped at him. Scott rubbed his jaw, wincing.

“I kinda thought we’d deal with that when we got to it,” said Scott. She really shouldn’t have looked so hot sitting naked on his bed and glaring at him, but damn.

“Scott Buttergood, you’re a fucking idiot,” said Louisa.

“I know,” said Scott. “But you still have to go through with it. You’ll like it though.”

“Gee, that doesn’t sound creepy at all,” said Louisa. “What if I don’t go through with it?”

“Daddy’s a powerful vampire, do I really have to answer that?” Yes, threaten her life Scott, great job. Louisa’s silence hurt, as did the slamming bathroom door. The door rattled slightly as Louisa sat down against it.

“When you mentioned vampires and werewolves before, you weren’t kidding, were you?” asked Louisa. Her voice was quiet.

“Nah, I… was trying to make a joke,” said Scott. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let daddy kill you.”

“Because you’re an all-powerful vampire.”

“You saw him, he’s pretty much half dead already.” More silence. Scott sighed and put his head against the door. “I’d hold you only there’s this door between us.”

“You’re an all-powerful vampire, deal with it.”

“Um.” Did she just ask him to damage property? Would she like that? Scott decided to test it by gripping tightly to the door handle. It creaked, and he heard a gasp and smelled excitement through the door. “You’re kinky, you know that?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Louisa. “When I’m a vampire, will I be all strong and tough like in the books and movies?”

“Vampire women also get succubus-like abilities,” said Scott. The door opened, leaving the door handle in his hand.

“Turn me,” said Louisa, her eyes bright with excitement.

“I will when it’s time,” said Scott. Louisa stepped closer to him, her fingernails grazing down his chest. She took his cock in her hand, and Scott moaned and dropped the door handle. Seeing it, Louisa gasped and lifted her leg up to wrap around him. Scott picked her up and she slid onto him, then rolled her hips to get comfortable.

“If you won’t turn me, then take me,” said Louisa. Scott grazed his fangs along her neck, and Louisa moaned and fluttered around him.

Scott carried Louisa over to the bed, though it was hard with her continuing to move her hips, and she moaned when he slid out of her for a moment to set her down on the bed. He’d never expected this girl to be submissive, yet here she was, lying back with her legs spread and begging him to fuck her.

“Has pregnancy changed you or something?” asked Scott after thrusting back into her and making her moan louder.

“No, I’ve always really enjoyed this,” said Louisa. “But I only do it when I feel comfortable with my partner. It’s too easy to get taken advantage of otherwise.”

“Glad I make you comfortable,” said Scott. “Even now that you know what I am.” He began moving in and out, feeling her moving under him.

“That just makes it hotter,” said Louisa. She arched her neck, moving her hair aside. “Now you can bite me.”

“I’ll have to stop moving to do that,” said Scott. He stayed in her, though, as he moved his head to her throat and licked the pale skin there. Louisa moaned, her breath coming in quick pants.

“Will it hurt?” asked Louisa.

“Only a bit,” said Scott. He bared his fangs again, only this time Louisa stayed still, trembling and pulsing around him. She bit her lip, and then Scott bit her and she gasped and moaned. She grew wetter around him, and Scott began to move again as he lapped up the blood. She arched her back, and Scott healed the bite wound with a quick swipe of his tongue so she wouldn’t bleed out. Her blood was delicious, and Scott detected a hint of sugary love there. That hadn’t been part of the plan, but oh well.

“Yes, fuck your little blood whore,” Louisa murmured, and moaned as he went faster and harder. When she was turned, he could unleash his full strength on her. She clearly wanted him to do that now, but that would hurt her and he didn’t want that.

Scott kept fucking her even as she cried out and came around him, lifting her legs up then to really get in deep. Her moans got louder still, and she moaned his name as she came again. He fucked her until he came, burying his length in her and moaning as he emptied himself in her. 

“Can I bite you again?” asked Scott. His cock still twitched in her, but she looked drowsy, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“A polite vampire,” said Louisa. She bared her neck again. “Go ahead.” She moaned softly as he bit and then drank from her, and he relished the taste of the lingering orgasm in her blood. But he stopped drinking when she fell asleep, worrying that the blood loss was making her tired.


End file.
